Dirty Secrets
by leaf the invisible
Summary: Vexen and Hojo are Colleagues, Both have similar dirty secrts, this is Vexens... 411 relationship


Vexen had never gotten along with Alexander Hojo. No, never. They tolerated each other. They where polite to each other when passing in the halls, or at staff meetings, but they didn't get along.

That was until they both discovered they both had similar dirty secrets.

"Isn't she a bit young for you?" Vexen asked coolly, taking a sip of his tea as he watched the young brunette assistant wander away from them humming a little. Hojo simply twitched briefly and gave him a smirk.

"Didn't I see you in the greenhouse last night with a certain pink haired botany student?" The man returned easily. Vexen just snorted softly and took another sip of tea.

"At least he's of legal age…." Vexen let his eyes meet Hojo's easily.

"She's above the age of consent, and she's not in any of my classes." The older man shrugged a bit.

"No she only works under you in a very important project." Vexen mused. Hojo glanced at him and let an eyebrow arch. They both knew, even if Vexen wasn't supposed to, about the last time Hojo had taken a keen interest in one of his assistants. Even now nobody knew what had happened to the boy, truly happened.

"At least she and I are involved behind closed doors." Hojo smirked. Vexen twitched. No matter how many times he reminded Marluxia that they needed to be more careful the boy still insisted on screwing him in practically public…

They had a dinner date tonight too…

He put his tea cup down. "What I do in my private life is not your business Alexander; I want you to remember that."

Hojo laughed softly and then with a smirk nodded. "Of course, and the same applies to my private life."

Vexen snorted and got to his feet. "Just make sure you don't knock her up, I at least don't have to worry about that."

He easily swept out of the room and Hojo stared after him, only half glancing at his assistant as she returned quietly, she blinked at Vexen's vacated seat. "He didn't want biscuits?"

"No my dear, it seems he didn't.." Hojo mused a little absently, half frowning, only to be distracted a moment later by the lock flipping on the door and his lovely assistant stealing his cup from him.

Vexen hurried home, smirking to himself. He felt rather pleased really. After all Marluxia would soon not be his student and it certainly wouldn't matter what they did behind closed doors. He licked his lips a bit and let himself into the house lazily, only to be pinned to the door, an eager mouth on his own now. A soft groan left the blond and he easily relaxed under the touch of his wonderful student.

Marluxia had been waiting far too eagerly for Vexen to get home; he pulled back, nipping his lower lip slowly. "You're late" He murmured. Vexen snorted and looked up at him.

"I have my own life you know." The blond responded easily. Marluxia growled and easily pinned him back against the door.

"No you don't…you're mine Vexen." There was a low growl to the slightly taller man's voice, and Vexen felt himself shiver, almost eagerly. "You're mine…." Fingers slid down his front, getting his tie undone and the buttons of his shirt popped apart.

"Oh really now, and what makes you think that?" He inquired, just a bit defiantly. Marluxia's eyes narrowed and he pulled back briefly, eyeing him, before grabbing his wrist and pulling him quickly towards the kitchen. Vexen followed quietly, smirking faintly.

Marluxia pushed him towards the table quickly. "Get undressed while you're at it." The younger man ordered, moving to check the food on the stove. Vexen let his eyebrow go up.

"You want me to undress to eat?" Vexen inquired, smirking faintly as he saw Marluxia twitch.

"You undress or there will be no fucking tonight." The botanist hissed, glancing over his shoulder, eyes narrowed at the blond pointedly. Vexen pouted at him, with no true effect and quietly removed his tie the rest of the way, the shirt ending up on the back of a chair. He moved on to the buckle of his pants and found a spoon being offered to him, he tasted the dish a little and made a pleased noise, the spoon leaving his mouth just as quickly as it came. Vexen quietly went back to undressing, finishing after only a few minutes. He shivered as a hand landed on his hip.

"Lean over the table Vexen…" Marluxia's tone was no nonsense and he slowly did as told, hands easily settling in a way that allowed him to support himself. "You shouldn't make plans with me and then be late to them."

Vexen hardly had time to prepare himself when the wooden spoon came down against his ass he jumped just a little, unable to control himself. It didn't truly hurt, just a slight sting on his skin, the next swat made him moan softly, his eyes falling closed.

"You should come home when you're told to…" Marluxia purred, giving him a third and final swat, the three pink lines on Vexen's ass tingled a bit. The blond groaned and chewed his lip briefly before responding.

"Of course, I'll try to remember that in the future…" He murmured, glancing over his shoulder with a look that said he didn't appreciate how difficult it was going to be to sit through the meal now. More discomfort than anything and he knew that Marluxia was aiming for that.

"Good, take a seat, dinner is ready..." Marluxia moved easily over to dish up the food, using the spoon without a second thought. Vexen closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself then moved and settled carefully into one of the two places set at the table. One where he could watch every move his younger lover made. Marluxia was very graceful and showing it off greatly this evening as he proceeded to put things on the table and settle himself across from Vexen.

Yes he had definitely found a true beauty in his young lover. He was pleased with that, he just hoped that Marluxia wanted to keep him when all was said and done. Their meal was quiet, just the soft clinking of the dishes and occasional pleased noises at the taste of the food. When Marluxia cooked Vexen found he truly enjoyed eating the food.

"Finished?" The pink haired man murmured, getting up to take the dishes to the sink. Vexen nodded a little in agreement, he was full enough anyway, and he certainly didn't plan to get sick.

Marluxia smiled and moved to clear the dishes, then offered his hand to the blond quietly, waiting for it to be taken. There wasn't more than a few seconds before their fingers where laced together and Vexen was on his feet, allowing himself to be lead to the bedroom. His hand was released and Vexen felt a soft nudge on his back. "Go shower, get ready and I'll be waiting..."

Vexen blinked then nodded, turning to be pulled into a brief kiss before he moved to the bathroom to do his clean up. He returned to the sight of the lovely young man lying on his bed, playing with a flower, occasionally it would change its shape a little bit in Marluxia's hand. Marluxia's eyes trailed over him easily. Vexen easily joined him on the bed, allowing Marluxia to work the flower into his hair above his right ear in a way that it wouldn't fall out. Then those soft lips where on his eagerly and he relaxed into Marluxia's touch.

There was nothing in the world that he could compare to the feeling of Marluxia touching him. His fingers where never harder than they needed to be, he always gave Vexen a little more preparation than he needed, teasing mercilessly. However it was worth it when Marluxia was finally inside him.

--Three paragraphs of smut cut out just for safety---

Vexen hissed faintly as his body landed on the dirtied sheets, his body unable to hold itself up any longer. Marluxia pulled back slowly, eyes lidded; he placed a soft kiss between Vexen's shoulder blades and then got up. The blond shivered briefly at the loss of his warmth but it was worth it when a warm damp cloth appeared, running over him carefully to clean up their bodies. Vexen allowed that, rolling to the side carefully and then pulled himself up so they could strip down the bed, just throwing the dirtied sheet aside; Marluxia lazily threw another sheet onto it and pulled Vexen back down with him, pulling the thinner man close, mouth against his ear gently.

A soft sigh left the blond, he allowed his body to spoon up against Marluxia's and they just lay there for a few moments, until cooling down became chilling and Marluxia fidgeted around to fish a blanket up over them. The pink haired man gazed down at his lover quietly for a few moments; he absently smiled and brushed his fingers against the flower in Vexen's hair before settling down again.

"I want to move in after this semester is over with." Marluxia announced. Vexen blinked at him stupidly for a moment, he couldn't help it. "Soon as exams are over with even," his young lover continued easily, settling an arm around Vexen and stealing a kiss.

As soon as he could formulate words Vexen found himself responding in a pleased fashion. He just hoped that it wasn't a joke…

A few weeks later proved to him it wasn't.

AN: if you want the smut go to my Y!gallery or my LJ (not posted there yet but will be) but i don't want to get kicked off of here so you get mildly edited

Leaf


End file.
